Un chocolate para San Valentín
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Gracias a Shingo Aoi, ha llegado a Italia la costumbre japonesa de regalar chocolates en San Valentín a la persona que admiras y hasta Gino Hernández recibirá golosinas de parte de alguien muy especial. 'One-shot' de regalo para Elieth Schneider con motivo de nuestros once años de amistad, inspirado en el evento de San Valentín 2019 del "Captain Tsubasa Dream Team". [GinoxErika]


**Un chocolate para San Valentín.**

_Milán, Italia. _

El balón salió disparado con fuerza, voló veloz por media cancha sin que nadie lo detuviera y fue a estrellarse con estruendo contra el travesaño. Shingo Aoi, el autor del potente tiro, maldijo en voz baja al tiempo que su compañero italiano prorrumpía en carcajadas.

– ¡Bien fallado, Shingo! –exclamó Matteo–. La portería está desprotegida y de todos modos no pudiste anotar.

– ¡Cállate, Matteo! –protestó Aoi, molesto–. La culpa es tuya porque no me diste un buen pase.

– Sí, claro, seguro que eso les dirás a todos cuando perdamos los torneos importantes por causa tuya. –Matteo se encogió de hombros.

– ¡Deja de burlarte o te estrellaré el balón en la cara! –Aoi hizo un puchero que provocaba gracia más que miedo.

– ¿Qué ustedes dos no pueden pasar ni cinco minutos sin discutir? –cuestionó Gino, quien los miraba divertido desde las orillas del campo.

Una semana antes, Gino Hernández había descubierto que sus antiguos compañeros de la rama Primavera del Inter de Milán, Aoi y Matteo, practicaban después de los entrenamientos para mejorar su nivel futbolístico. Gino ya formaba parte de la rama profesional del club pero le gustaba ir de vez en cuando a ver a sus antiguos compañeros para calar su nivel deportivo. Cuando el portero supo que los dos anteriormente mencionados solían quedarse hasta tarde (de Aoi ya lo sabía, Matteo fue la novedad), decidió unírseles alguna que otra vez para ayudarlos a mejorar.

– ¡Miren quién se ha dignado a honrarnos con su presencia! –se burló Matteo–. Llega usted muy tarde, su Excelencia.

– Pensamos que ya no ibas a venir hoy –añadió Aoi, corriendo hacia Gino–. ¿Tuviste algún problema?

– De seguro se quedó disfrutando de los chocolates que esa fan le regaló ayer –dijo Matteo–. Después de todo, ella le dio más que a nosotros y aquí nuestro compañero le dijo que "se los iba a comer pensando en ella".

– Sólo fui cortés. –Gino frunció el ceño–. Cuando eres profesional y recibes tantas muestras de apoyo por parte de los fanáticos, es tu deber ser amable con ellos y hacerles sentir que su regalo es especial, es lo que hace un deportista que se da a respetar.

– Claro, como tú ya eres profesional, ya debes de estar acostumbrado a que te lluevan obsequios de admiradores, ¿no? –Aoi volvió a hacer un puchero gracioso–. ¡Yo quiero que la gente también me regale cosas!

Durante una pausa de esas sesiones de práctica que tenían Gino, Aoi y Matteo, el primero le preguntó al segundo si no extrañaba Japón y Aoi contestó que lo que añoraba era que en Japón se acostumbra que las chicas preparen chocolates para los chicos en San Valentín, lo cual no se hace en Italia. Una fan del Inter de Milán, que pasaba casualmente por ahí, los escuchó hablar y cocinó chocolates para Aoi y Matteo, pues aseguró ser una ferviente admiradora del japonés. Cuando Shingo le dijo a la chica que el gran Gino Hernández solía ir de vez en cuando a ayudarlos con sus entrenamientos privados, ella decidió hacer chocolates para él también, aunque la caja que le dio a Gino era más grande que las que les dio a Matteo y a Aoi, lo que causó que los otros dos experimentaran ciertos celos por la suerte del portero.

– Ya te lo había dicho, Aoi, si te esfuerzas y te conviertes en un gran jugador, los admiradores te darán muchos regalos a ti también –fue la respuesta de Gino.

– ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Por eso es que no debo perder tiempo, debo practicar para convertirme pronto en profesional! –Shingo salió despedido con rumbo a la portería, con la finalidad de reintentar el tiro que falló minutos antes.

– Oye, Gino, quiero saber algo –preguntó Matteo, como quien no quiere la cosa–. ¿De verdad lo que le dijiste a la chica fue por pura cortesía? ¿En serio no lo hiciste por galanteo?

– Por supuesto que sí fue por cortesía, no había intenciones ocultas en mis palabras. –Gino fue sincero–. No la conozco y no creo en los amores a primera vista, no tendría por qué coquetear con ella.

– Como digas. –Matteo pareció convencerse y se dispuso a alcanzar a Aoi.

– Oye, ¿y qué hiciste entonces con esos chocolates? –quiso saber Aoi, tras anotar un estupendo gol.

– Los compartí con mi abuelo Nicco –respondió el italiano–. A él le gustan mucho los chocolates.

– No sabía que seguías en contacto con tu abuelo –comentó Matteo, tras recibir un pase de Aoi.

– Bueno, él me crio así que lo veo casi todos los días. –Gino esbozó una sonrisa triste–. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy niño así que él es como un padre para mí. Casi todas las cosas comestibles que recibo de mis fans las comparto con él.

– Ya veo. –Aoi lo miró con cierta compasión–. Siento mucho lo de tus padres.

– No te preocupes, ellos fallecieron hace mucho tiempo. –El portero puso una expresión de gratitud–. Y soy feliz con mi abuelo así que no importa.

– Yo que tú, tendría cuidado con eso de compartir con él las cosas que te dan tus admiradoras –terció Matteo–. No sea que alguna tenga una pócima de amor y tu abuelo termine enamorado de una adolescente.

Los tres se echaron a reír, tras lo cual Gino se dispuso a ocupar su lugar frente al arco. Mientras se ajustaba los guantes de portero, el italiano esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa pues le había mentido a Matteo con respecto a que no creía en el amor a primera vista. Sí que creía en él, ya le había pasado alguna vez pero no con la chica que le regaló los chocolates, sino con una francesa que conoció hace muchísimos años en París y que había sido la clave para que él superara la muerte de sus padres. Sin embargo, ésa era información muy personal que Gino no estaba dispuesto a compartir con cualquier persona, ni siquiera con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

– ¡El siguiente año voy a recibir muchos chocolates en San Valentín! –exclamó Aoi, tras anotarle un gol a Gino por mera casualidad.

– Yo quisiera conocer a una chica especial que me regale dulces sólo a mí –suspiró Matteo–. De eso se trata el asunto, ¿no?

– Oh, eso es verdad, pero me conformo con que alguien me diga que me los da porque le gusta mi manera de jugar. –Aoi soltó una risilla tonta–. ¿Tú qué dices, Gino?

– Yo creo que sería interesante que la chica que te gusta te regale algo. –Gino se ruborizó levemente; al darse cuenta de que los otros lo observaban, añadió–: Aunque no por eso hay que menospreciar los regalos de los fanáticos.

Aoi y Matteo intercambiaron miradas, confundidos, tras lo cual Gino se apresuró a cambiar de tema, lanzándole el balón a Shingo y diciéndole que su anotación fue producto de la casualidad. La estrategia funcionó, Aoi se indignó tanto que se le olvidó que, minutos antes, Gino se había ruborizado por alguna desconocida razón.

Después de una hora de arduo entrenamiento, Gino avisó a los otros que debía retirarse ya pues tenía otros compromisos programados a los que no debía faltar. Matteo y Aoi se despidieron de él y le desearon buena suerte, tras lo cual el portero se cambió de ropa y salió a las calles de Milán. No había caminado más de dos cuadras cuando el joven distinguió a lo lejos una figura que él reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, una linda muchacha de cabello castaño rizado y ojos verde oscuro. Una sincera sonrisa de alegría asomó a sus labios cuando ella se acercó a él, con un paso tan desenfadado que cualquiera creería que se encontraron por accidente.

– Hola –lo saludó la chica, con expresión neutra.

– Hola. –Gino fue mucho más expresivo, su radiante sonrisa de felicidad lo decía todo–. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas tomando clases de piano.

– Me escapé para salir a tomar aire. –Ella se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Tú, Erika Shanks, te has escapado de clases? –Gino se echó a reír–. ¿Estás enferma, es el día opuesto o es que me he cambiado de universo sin darme cuenta?

– Ninguna de las tres cosas –contestó la joven, muy seria, mientras abría su bolso para sacar un paquete y extendérselo a Gino–. Vine a darte esto.

– ¿Qué es? –cuestionó él, tomando lo que resultó ser una caja cuadrada forrada en papel rojo.

– Me enteré por ahí de que te gusta que las chicas te regalen chocolates –explicó Erika–. No quería quedarme atrás.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste que…? ¡Oye, no es lo que crees! –Gino se turbó–. ¡Fue una fan, no significa nada!

– Lo sé. –Ella le sonrió–. Pero por si acaso, te preparé un chocolate yo también.

– ¿Tú lo hiciste? –Él se sorprendió al ver que la caja contenía un enorme chocolate de una sola pieza, en forma de corazón–. No sabía que supieras preparar este tipo de golosina.

– Oh, si la receta se encuentra en Internet, no es tan difícil –contestó Erika–. Por cierto, si los chocolates que esa admiradora te regaló vienen con poción de amor incluida, no debes preocuparte porque yo metí un contraveneno en el mío para neutralizar sus efectos.

– Estás de broma, ¿no? –Gino se echó a reír.

– No, no lo estoy. –Erika volvió a ponerse seria–. Te lo demostraré.

La joven le quitó la caja al portero y le arrancó un trozo al enorme chocolate que había hecho para él, se lo metió en la boca y después le plantó un beso en los labios al italiano. Momentáneamente sorprendido, Gino no supo qué hacer hasta que su cerebro reaccionó, tras lo cual abrazó a Erika por la cintura y mordió el pedazo de chocolate junto con los labios de la chica. Ambos se besaron tan apasionadamente que tanto él como ella se quedaron viendo estrellas al concluirlo.

– Tenías razón. –Gino habló con voz ronca–. ¡Vaya que funciona!

– Yo nunca me equivoco, querido Gino. –Erika le guiñó el ojo–. Espero que también pienses en mí cuando te comas el resto.

– Oye, que no sé quién te ha contado con lujo de detalles ese pequeño evento, pero que te quede claro que no fue importante para mí, ella es una fanática del club y acepté su regalo como lo que es, el obsequio de una admiradora –replicó Gino–. De hecho, esa muchacha hizo los chocolates para Aoi pues aseguró ser fan suya, a mí también me dio porque él le dijo que yo lo estoy ayudando a mejorar. Y para que lo sepas, Erika Shanks, no necesito de chocolates para pensar en ti, eso lo hago todo el tiempo.

Erika lo miró durante unos instantes, tras los cuales volvió a sonreír aunque esta vez con más ganas.

– Buen chico –comentó ella, de manera juguetona–. Sigue esforzándote, Gino Hernández, y quizás el próximo año también te daré un chocolate para San Valentín.

– Me agrada eso –respondió Gino, feliz–. Voy a pelear duro para ganármelo.

– Yo sé que lo harás. –Erika le regresó la caja y se dio la media vuelta para echar a andar–. Me voy, que mi padre pondrá el grito en el cielo si llega a enterarse de que me escapé de mis clases de piano.

– ¿Te veré el fin de semana? –preguntó Gino.

– Por supuesto que sí. –Ella se giró para lanzarle un último beso con la punta de los dedos–. No me perdería por nada mi cita con el portero más famoso de Italia.

Gino la miró irse, al tiempo que guardaba con sumo cuidado la caja en su maleta y soltó una risa de felicidad pura. Sin duda que ya comenzaba a gustarle la costumbre japonesa de recibir chocolates para San Valentín de parte de la persona amada.

**Fin. **

* * *

**Notas:**

– Gino Hernández, Shingo Aoi y Matteo son personajes creados por Yoichi Takahashi.

– Erika Shanks y Nicco De Angelis son personajes creados por Elieth Schneider.

– Este fic está basado en el evento de San Valentín 2019 que hubo para el juego _Captain Tsubasa Dream Team _(yo no lo juego pero Elieth sí); la trama la tomé de ahí, yo sólo me limité a hacer una continuación de lo que sucedió después de que Aoi, Matteo y Gino recibieron chocolates en San Valentín por parte de una fan, tal y como ocurrió en el juego, y cambié también el nombre del equipo, pues en el _Dream Team _se menciona que ellos están en el Lombardía y yo usé el Inter de Milán. La historia familiar de Gino, es decir, lo de la muerte de sus padres y el que él haya sido criado por su abuelo Nicco, es autoría de Elieth, nada de esto ha salido ni en el manga, ni en la serie, ni en el juego antes mencionado (Gino es otro de los muchos personajes que parecen haber sido creados por generación espontánea).

– El pasado 14 de febrero de 2019, Elieth Schneider y yo cumplimos once años de ser amigas y de vivir juntas, así que es un buen pretexto para hacerle este pequeño regalito para conmemorarlo. ¡Gracias por tantos años, pequeña mía!


End file.
